


You Come When I Call

by KateKintail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:29:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean shares the dream he had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Come When I Call

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters or my world. I don’t make money from this
> 
> Prompt: Pie  
> Kink: Dream sex
> 
> Author’s Notes: Another Hogwarts AU with Supernatural characters
> 
> Written for the May Madness story-a-day challenge 2012 on LiveJournal/InsaneJournal

“You know, I had a dream about you last night.”   
  
Castiel’s head lifted from his book, eyes trained on Dean. “Did you, now?”  
  
Dean’s heart fluttered every time his boyfriend spoke. It was silly, but so wonderful he hoped it would never stop. There was just something about being surrounded by British accents all day and then suddenly hearing an American accent like his that made him get all hot and mushy, wanting to cuddle right up to him. But guys didn’t do that kind of thing, even if they were dating. So he stayed on his side of the table, glad his crotch was well out of sight.   
  
“Yeah, I did. I dreamed I was here studying and called you to join me. And you know how you usually come right away when I call? Well, you took some time like you did today. You said you had a surprise for me.”  
  
Castiel suddenly looked uncomfortable. “Um, Dean…”  
  
Dean shook his head. “No, it’s all right. I told you it didn’t matter that you were a little late. It was just funny because it was like my dream. And the surprise you had for me… you took me back to one of the stacks and let me nestle up against you. I slipped a hand into your robes and felt your chest through your shirt, felt your heartbeat.”   
  
Cas was blushing, but he didn’t tell Dean to stop explaining.   
  
“You reached beneath my robes and slid your hand into my jeans. It was so magical. It was like the whole library just melted away. It was just you and me. I held you close and you made me feel so good. And all it took was you saying my name like you do and I was done for. When I woke up from the dream, I wished you were there for me to kiss to thank you for it.”  
  
“Sounds like a nice dream, however implausible.”   
  
Dean shrugged. “I know. I don’t expect it to come true or anything.” Castiel was funny about things like sex; they barely talked about it and never went much further than kissing. He wished he could lean over and kiss Cas right now, though.   
  
Cas was thoughtfully silent for a while, and Dean looked back down at his own homework, thinking that was the end of the subject. But then Cas spoke up. “What is strange is that I did actually bring you a surprise, and that is indeed why I was late.”  
  
His eyes wide, Dean looked up. “What?”  
  
“It is not… well, not remotely like what you dreamed.” He reached down into his bag and pulled out a small box. “I was in Hogsmeade picking this up for you. I believe it is your favorite.” He slid the box across the table.  
  
Grabbing it, Dean went to open it at once. As he stared inside, a smile spread across his face. “Pie!” Already he was salivating. “I love pie!” He looked up, beaming at the best boyfriend ever.   
  
Castiel smiled with satisfaction.


End file.
